This is Sam Winchester voicemailS
by Sherloki-Impala-Tardis
Summary: We all have heard Castiel's voicemail And Dean's's voicemail. We do know that dean have made sam's voicemail But he change it. Many times. Let me tell the story of all this forgotten voicemails.
1. Round 1

**This is inspired by this amazing tumblr post : . tumblr post / 149457881435 / i-forgot-adam-loufworld-i-forgot-adam**

 **and this is made ind cooperation with the awesome, wonderful i-forgot-adam, hope you enjoy it ^^**

A big thanks to obriens-babygirl, save-me-grunkle-ford, merry567, annalisasparkleshine, merci-is-screaming, and lacqueluster for they contribution to this amazing post !

* * *

 _We all have heard Castiel's voicemail ( "I don't understand. Why do I have to say my name ?") And dean's voicemail ( "Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone."). We do know that dean have made sam's voicemail ( "Sam can't talk right now cause he's waxing... Like everything but leave message." *sam in the backround* "Dean ! Dean what are you doing with my phone ?!") But he change it. Many times. Let me tell the story of all this forgotten voicemails._

 **Round 1:**

"This is Sam Winchester's voicemail, leave a message after the- GOSHDARNITLUCIFERSTOPIT !"

"This is Sam Winchester's- SHIT WAIT DEAN- !"

"This is Sam Winchester, leave a message after the- DEAN, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THERE IS BLOOD IN YOUR PIE, STOP YELLING AT ME !"

"This is Sam- WHAT THE HELL CAS ?!"

"This is Sa-I AM NOT GETTING A HAIRCUT, FOR THE LAST TIME !"

"This is Sam Winchester- Dean! Cas! STOP MAKING OUT !"

"This is sam- AND SHUT THE DOOR JEEZ !"

"This is Sam Winchester, sorry I can't take your call right now but please- Cas is that a thong?"

"This is Sam Win-" *muffled moans* "KEEP IT DOWN SERIOUSLY GUYS"

"This is Sam Winchester, please le- Gabe! Give me my ph-" *muffled wrestling *

"Yes, this is Sam Winchester's phone, Gabriel here. Please don't leave a message, Sam is a little _tied up_ at the moment. He'll get back to you…never."

*the sound of a phone being sat down* "ok, now what'd ya say, Sammich. You ready to discover some new kinks?"

*Sam's exasperated sigh* "Dammit, Gabe."

Dean hangs up the phone and looks at Cas. "EW."

"This is Sa- "*some party noises* GABRIEL !"

"This- "*smash* "KEVIN DEAN CHARLIE SHUT IT WILL YOU !"

"This is Moose's phone, leave a m-" "CROWLEY ! GIVE ME MY PHONE !"

"This is Sam, he can't answer right now because he's doing his makeup-" "DEAN STOP"

"This is- Lucifer ! Stop making sex noises !"

"This is Sam- LUCIFER STOP SINGING"

"I-I don't know what to say, dean give me that-" "Oh for god sake, Cas, not you !"

"This is- Cas that is not how you wear a hat."

"This is sam- Gabriel, what are you doing whith my laptop ?"

"This is- WAIT SHIT DEAN,WE FORGOT OUR OTHER BROTHER !"

* * *

 **No, we've not firgot Adam! The first round is finish, hope you liked it ! There will be a second soon, so see you the next time ;)**

 **Ps: sorry for my grammar ^^**


	2. Round 2

Ok guys ! I'm back with the 2nd round! Hope you like it ! (Thank you to all the persone who follow an favorite this story and thank you to the incredible i-forgot-adam, you're awesome guys.)

"This is Sam Win- No, Cas, Dean's room is across the hall."

"This- LUCIFER ! STOP DRESSING LIKE A CLOWN !"

"This is- GOD DAMNITT DEAN QUIT DYING"

"This is sam win- charly, stop flirting whith the witness."

"This is Sa- Cas, stop trying to be the bad cop."

"This is s- Gabriel, stop trying to kiss me when i record my voicemail."

"This is Sam Winchester- QUICK CALL AN AMBULANCE"

"This is Sam win- Meg, Cas, what are you doing ?!"

"This is- *faint rumbling noises* I give up."

"This is sa- *some rodeo noises* dean, charly, stop pretend you're coboys".

"This- *loud techno music* DEAN TELL CHARLIE AND CAS TO LOWER THE VOLUME"

"This is- *someone knock on the door* Meg, Cas, have you ordered a pizza ?"

"This is Sam Win- Meg, Cas, stop moving the furniture!"

"This is sam w- Cas, stop trying to bake pizza."

"This is Sam- HOW WAS THAT A CHICK FLICK MOMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE DEAN?!"

"This is sam winchester- Chuck ! Not you ! Don't folow them !"

"This is Sam- *Back in Black starts playing* ENOUGH WITH THE DEMON JOKES DEAN"

"This is Rowena, if you want to turn Sam Winchester into a real moose, call m-" "ROWENA !"

"Sam can't answer right now. Please leave a-" "Cas, you're not helping!"

"This is sam w- Cas, Dean, Charly, don't play drinks games !"

Hope you liked ! I'll be back soon with the 3rd round ;)


End file.
